1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates swimming pool covers and, more particularly, is concerned with a removable support apparatus for a swimming pool cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in areas of limited size, below-ground swimming pools occupy a large proportion of the available space. However, occasions frequently arise, such as social events and dances when the swimming pool is not in use, where it would be desirable to be able to utilize the space over the pool. Thus, a desirable objective would be to be able to easily and quickly construct a floor or deck over the pool for use on such occasions.
Swimming pool cover support apparatuses are known in the prior patent art. Representative examples of the prior art support apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,293 to Aine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,259 to Scardenzan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,542 to Wood et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,471 to Leister. However, only the support apparatus of the Scardenzan patent is designed to support a deck over the top of the swimming pool. While this prior art support apparatus may function reasonably well under the limited range of conditions for which it was designed, it appears to embody drawbacks which make it less than an optimum design to fulfill the above-mentioned desired objective.
The support apparatus of the Scardenzan patent employs a deck member composed of a lattice framework of metal tubing and a plywood panel fitted over the framework. Also, the apparatus includes a main beam structure supporting the deck member, and a bracket on a housing located to one side of the pool which pivotally mounts one end of the main beam structure. Further, a hydraulic oil pump provided in the housing is connected to a hydraulic cylinder mounted between the bracket and main beam structure. The hydraulic cylinder can be actuated to pivotally lift and lower the deck member from and onto the pool.
One drawback of the Scardenzan support apparatus is that it presents an unattractive structure at the side of the pool. Another drawback is that the apparatus occupies scarce space at the one side of the pool both when it is lifted from and lowered onto the pool. Still another drawback is that its appears to be inordinately costly. Thus, a need still exists for a pool cover support apparatus which will alleviate the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art apparatus and still fulfill the desired objective.